


I'll Never Leave You

by currybeez



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Angst, F/M, FUCKIN SHIT, Homo Dudes, I'm Sorry, M/M, also, antiaverage - Freeform, both have sweet tooths okay, but he didn't say bro, but ofc he Forgot a Thing, but there's fluff so, c a n d i e s, didn't i mention i rlly like candies, he thought chase is leaving him, henrik left anti, human au ofc, i hate doing this to schneeps, it's not Gay if u say Bro, schneeps is a douchebag here, ship happens m80s, so anti is rlly sad, sorry :(, stacy isn't mentioned but it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currybeez/pseuds/currybeez
Summary: prompt: “And don’t you ever go, darling because you’re all I ever know.” - Person A is just fixing their clothes for their (Person A and person B) hike next week/next day and person B assumes that person A is going to leave them like person C left them and how it ends is up to you.song: Good Nights by Whethan and Mascolopairing: antisepticeye/chase brody





	I'll Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> oHMYGOD I LOVE THIS SHIP SO MUCH FU CK ING FIGHT ME

He knew that he would leave eventually.

But he didn’t know that it would be so soon. Too soon, actually. He wasn’t prepared or anything when he saw Chase packing his shit up.

“Chase, what are you doing?” Anti asked as he felt his own heart break and fought the urge to cry or scream.

“Um, packing my stuff, bro, isn’t that obvious?” Said Chase before laughing and smiled at him - which only made Anti’s heart hurt more.

Anti and Chase weren’t together but they were never found without each other, and if they were found without each other, it would be guaranteed that one will be missing the other.

Anti takes care of Chase whenever he’s home. Anti makes sure the other eats properly and he helps him whenever he has nightmares about Stacy and his kids. Anti has helped Chase whenever he had those depressive episodes where he’ll eat less and never talk about what’s bothering him.

Chase would help Anti by treating his wounds whenever he got into a fight or an accident. He would make sure that Anti wouldn’t scratch or do something to his healing wounds so he can heal properly. He would make sure that he wasn’t bothering Anti too much by making videos.

Anti was sure he was going to tear up. He doesn’t want to risk losing another person on his life after Henrik left him to work somewhere without telling him. He isn’t just prepared to be alone again.

“Anti, you okay?” He heard Chase’s voice and snapped out of it, nodded even though he was internally crying, and realized that he was going to cry right in front of him.

Anti was pretty sure he was going to miss him. He would miss Chase’s laugh and smile. He would miss how he pranked him, getting angry at him and then realizing it was just a prank and joining him in a fit of laughter. He would miss everything about Chase.

“I- uh, I’m just going to my room,” Anti said to Chase before running out of his room and running to his and locking the door and let himself cry.

“Why did I fucking fall in love with him?! Why did I even become close to him?! Why.. did.. I,” Anti shouted to his pillow between sobs, ignoring the fact that Chase could probably here him shouting because of the distance of their rooms.

“Um, bro?” He heard Chase’s voice on the other end of the door and quickly thought of an excuse. “I’m doing something right now!” He shouted back, hoping that he would just leave and go wherever the hell he wanted to go.

Anti curled up into a ball, hugging his now wet pillow and cried even more when he still heard the persistent knocking on the door and he swore that his heart stopped when he heard his door knob jiggle.

He hid under his blanket, like a child scared from the ‘monsters’ under their bed, and waited so he could hear what would Chase do.

“Bro, are you there? I heard you shouting earlier and..” Anti heard the thumping of feet going towards him and he felt the blanket being ripped away from him, revealing himself to the reason for his crying.

“ _ **Why don’t you just go away**_?” Anti spat the question like it was venom and turned away from the other.

“Wh-what?” Chase said, shocked because of what Anti had said but was refraining to laugh because he was just going to ask about the camping trip that they would do for next week that Anti apparently had forgotten about.

“You’re leaving me, aren’t you? _J-just g-go_.” Anti mumbled before looking up at the other man who was now confused because of his attitude.

“What? Dude, no! I’ll never leave you!” Chase said before sitting down on the floor in front of Anti’s bed. “What happened?”

“I- I had this r-room mate long time ago. His name was Henrik. We,” Anti sucked in a breath and continued. “Were together for a year and three months, but we broke up because he left me alone to work in another place without telling me.”

“Seriously? He- he left you without telling you that he was going somewhere?” Chase asked the other before looking around his room to see a picture of Anti with some guy, hugging placed in a picture frame and saw Anti nod.

“What a douchebag, man, he shouldn’t - he shouldn’t have left you. Y'know what, we should just stay in here the next week-”

And that was the moment when Anti remembered that hey were supposed to go on a camping trip and hike somewhere but he had forgotten about it.

“Oh, shit, I forgot about it!” Anti shouted before trying to stand up, only to be pulled back by Chase who hugged him.

“What the fuck,” Anti whispered to himself as he found himself leaning in to Chase, hugging back, burying his face onto the crook of his neck and sobbing.

“I- **I just don’t want to be left alone**. I’ve been rejected too many times and I- Henrik was the only one who accepted me until he left me for some fucking reason he hadn’t told me until I questioned some of his friends only to find out he left me alone because he was going to work somewhere far away. Every time someone grows close to me, I just push them away and I always think that they will leave me but I don’t understand why have you never left me.”

“I’ll never ever leave you, Anti. I know what’s the feeling of being alone. I know it sucks, to know people just come and go and that they never really stay by your side but remember this, I’ll never leave you and if I do, you could.. uh… kick my ass.”

Anti looked up and smirked.

“Really? I could kick your ass?” Anti asked Chase before laughing and wiping the tears that have fallen from his cheeks.

“Nah, bro. I’m sure you can’t handle this.” Chase said before pointing at himself and then proceeded to stand up.

“I’ll just fix my things in my room, if that’s okay?” He asked Anti. “Yeah, it’s okay.” 

After Chase had left his room, Anti breathed in and out and peeked out and shouted.

“I love you, Chase!”

Seconds after that, Anti went back to his bed, pretended to be sleeping and knew that Chase was going to do something to him.

Chase heard what he has said, rushed back to his room, saw Anti sleeping - at least, pretending to be sleeping, and smiled.

“Love you too.”

######  B O N U S S C E N E 

"Come on, Anti, I heard what you said last night." Chase smiled, placed his head onto Anti's lap and poked his head to get his attention.

"I didn't say anything last night," Anti refused to admit what he said and looked away from him, making Chase more determined to make Anti say it.

"Come on, dude!! I'll give you candy!!"

Anti sucked in a breath and shook his head, even though he really wants the candies that the other had bought.

"Aw, seriously? Dang it," Chase said before opening a pack of candy and eating a piece of it.

Anti internally groaned and willed himself to say it.

"I love you."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Give me the candy."

"Okay but you sure that was nothing?"

"Fuck off."

"Love you too."


End file.
